I Hate You Too
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: Shizaya fluff. The bartender-suited blonde broke in to the information broker's apartment. When he saw the pale boy collapsed, what will Shizuo do? [ONESHOT]


**I HATE YOU TOO**

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Pairing: ShizuoxIzaya

Fluff. A request by Rizuki Satoru. Unbetaed. Sorry for the typos and grammar errors.

Orihara Izaya's apartment

"Uh…"

The low voice was Orihara Izaya's, the information broker in Shinjuku who's infamous for his sly tactics. Instead of his usual devilish grin, he winced in pain, which is rare.

A loud thud made him turned his head towards the sound. He already figured out about the identity of the crude visitor, but he cursed the timing of the certain person.

"IIIIZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAKUUUUNNN…" A lower voice that Izaya recognized as his true rival.

"Let's play!" A loud crash followed, and Izaya sighed in response. The pale man grabbed a pocket knife from his drawer, and in no time, his door was crushed.

"Heh, Shizuchan, you can't never knock." Izaya tried to stand, but fails. He leaned to the wall to seek support, but a smirk was carved on his pale, androgynous face. A smirk that only Orihara Izaya can make.

"What is the point of knocking if it only give you the opportunity to ambush me?" Heiwajima Shizuo, with his usual bartender suit and sunglasses to cover his eyes, stood on the broken down door.

"You're… right about that." Izaya winced in pain once more, but managed to hide it quite smartly. Shizuo, who rarely used his brain, obviously did not notice the change on Izaya's expression. "But do you want to do it here? You'll… be charged for the bill."

"Who cares about that… you'll pay the bill." Shizuo replied.

"Egoist as always, huh." Izaya tried to stand on his own, but instead of standing, he fell to the edge of his bed.

"Your tactics won't fool me, Izaya." Shizuo replied coldly.

"Oh, really?" Izaya said, challenging. "I think you like boys, since you never pay any attention to girls. Well, except Celty maybe, but I'm pretty sure that your relationship with her is only a mere friendship. And besides, she's not a human, too. Just like you, Shizuchan~"

"I'm no homo," Shizuo clenched his fist. "And do you stalk me or something, how could you figure that out. And stop calling me Shizuchan, it's gross."

"Oh, I'm an information broker, I know information that no one knows…" Izaya smirked, something that he knew well as a fastest way in provoking the blonde. "As for the nickname, that suited you so much that I can't help but call you that~"

"Shut up, you flea!" Shizuo grabbed the broken door, and threw it to Izaya. The pale boy didn't dodge, since he couldn't, so he just held the door with the edge of his pocket knife.

"That's… all you got… Shizuchan?" Izaya taunted the blonde once again, with the smirk always on his face.

"You-!" Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest man in street fight, now charging towards the information broker with full power, and held the pale boy towards the wall. But of course, blood splattered before the blonde got in hand with the pale boy's wrist.

"You bastard…" The blonde hissed. But then, he looked down to Izaya's face, which was pale and reddens. "Hey, why are your face so red? And… your wrist and body too."

"You're an idiot… Shizuchan." Izaya chuckled. "Do you never hear the term 'fever'?"

"I do, flea. But I don't know whether a flea can suffer from fever."

"I am a human, of course I can…" Izaya looked at the blonde's eyes through the sunglasses challengingly. But instead, the blonde let go of the paler boy's wrist, and sighed.

"Shizuchan?"

"I'll let you off this time." Shizuo was going to left the room, before a thud surprised him. His rival lay on the floor, defenseless.

Shizuo stared at the information broker, because he knew well how sly was the man he sought to kill. But he then remembered the heat on his hand when he pinned the smaller boy to the wall, so he sighed.

"How weak." Shizuo pulled Izaya's arms, who lost almost all of his consciousness. "It's never fun to kill someone on their weak point."

Izaya barely heard Shizuo, since a strong headache made him almost numb. He felt his body being lifted up roughly, and being threw at the bed.

"Shizuchan-"

"Shut up. You are annoying." Shizuo took the AC remote and turned the AC off. The blonde then left the room and going to the kitchen, when the pale boy lay on his bed weakly.

The blonde looked over the kitchen and began cooking. Porridge, to be exact. He looked fine and professional, setting aside the label of monster of Ikebukuro. No one would have believed that the bartender-suited blonde would cook for the man he sought to kill, the infamous information broker of Shinjuku.

If anyone knows…

Ikebukuro would be in chaos.

After Shizuo had finished cooking, he poured the porridge to a bowl, and took a spoon from a drawer. Why Shizuo know the place…

Ah, it didn't matter now. Shizuo walked to Izaya's room, and took a foldable chair at the corner. He put it next to Izaya's bed and told him to sit.

"Flea, sit."

"You say it like you are ordering dogs to sit, Shizuchan."

"Do I look like care?"

"No." Izaya sat up, Shizuo helped him.

"Feed me, Shizuchan."

"Don't get conceited, flea."

The information broker chuckled. "I am not. I am sick, so it's normal."

"It's not normal at all," the blonde complained, but he took the bowl and spooned the porridge. He put it to the pale boy's lips, who immediately winced from the intense heat.

"It's too hot, Shizuchan, you should blow it first."

"Are you a girl, to complain over something like that." Shizuo grumbled, but blew it anyways. "Eat."

Izaya ate the porridge, and smiled. "You are good at this, Shizuchan."

"Eat up quickly because I want to go home."

"Don't leave so quickly, Shizuchan~"

"Don't get conceited, flea."

"Am not~"

"Why don't you ask the girl from Yagiri to feed you?"

"Who knows~"

"Shut the teasing tone."

Izaya chuckled on Shizuo's irritated tone. "Even though this is not the first time, you never gave up in popping at my apartment, huh?"

"Because I can never wait to kill you."

"Or to meet me?"

"Kill you kill you kill you kill you."

Izaya chuckled. "Hahaha. What a twisted relationship we have here."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too~"

END


End file.
